


Proudly Stolen

by MakubeXDaKidd



Category: Seiken Densetsu 3, Trials of Mana
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Multi, One Shot, Other, Slight H/A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakubeXDaKidd/pseuds/MakubeXDaKidd
Summary: Even being the best thief in the world couldn't prepare him for what was stolen from him.
Relationships: Angela/Hawkeye(Seiken Densetsu 3), Angela/Kevin, Hawkeye x Angela, Hawkeye/Angela, Hawkeye/Kevin
Kudos: 15





	Proudly Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I wrote a story, but a first in this wonderful website. I hope the people who happen to find this story enjoys it. Reviews are welcome~ Please, support Trials of Mana.

“Hah! You should had seen Belladonna’s face when me and my proteges,” the former thief Hawkeye winked at his two comrades, who one half of them were in total disbelief. “Not only we took down that ugly-looking statue, Genova...,” the crowd started to clap, but Hawkeye shushed the crowd, for he wasn’t finish quite yet. 

“But I told that witch Belladonna, to never step in this wonderful, and do I mean wonderful.” He winked with a huge smirk. “Rolante-err, I mean Laurent, ever again! Or get another beat down from Hawkeye and Company!”

“YEAH!!” Screamed the people of Laurent, cheering on one-third of the heroes who saved their wonder village. As well as regaining their prince Elliot from the thief's enemy hands. Where he was happily reunited with his sister and family. Hawkeye was happy they didn’t catch the slip with the village's name. 

Hawkeye, Angela, and the half-blood Kevin were being thrown a party as a token for the people’s appreciation in the castle. And it was Hawkeye who decided to tell their, well, his point of view of how they almost died against Belladonna’s goons.

“Hawkeye, you’re so cool!”

“Why, thank you,” the thief winked at the castle’s guard.

“Hawkeye marry me!” A woman called out.

“Call my name at night and your wish will come true!”

“You son of a bitch! I know you took some of our castle’s treasure!”

“Haha…clearly this guard is still brainwashed by Belladonna’s magic….someone should take them away and deal with that,” he began to fan himself with his hand, looking at his teammates behind him for help. Although, Kevin seems to have disappeared.

Angela, the former princess of Altena, only looked at her so-called companion with a smiling-smug grin. Hawkeye’s first partner to join up to his lil’ party. “What did you say before? Oh, yeah!” Her tone was definitely sarcastic, stepping foward waving her arms in mockery. 

“Relax princess. Riesz family is pretty much loaded. They won’t mind! We're pretty much deserve this,” she mocked the thief. "That was your words, right, Hawkeye?” She stuck her tongue at the thief that was being chased around like a cat from the guards of the castle.

“She’s joking, it was a joke, a joke!!” Hawkeye pleaded, the audience watching in laughter as Hawkeye tried to run away from their guards. The thief should have known better to ask the princess for help. It’s been only a month since the two worked together, and already she knows his tricks and…well, tricks and schemes are the definitions of Hawkeye. 

“Angela….please…!” Hawkeye begged, hanging from a ceiling fan. He watches her laughing her cute behind off, pointing and giggling at the Nevarl thief. It was just like her to enjoy when he gets tormented. "Like, what? You tooootally got this Hawk," she shouted in laughter. Seeing her smile brought sweet memories of their first teaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Holy Bolt, holy bolt, holy bolt!”

“Whew, someone’s happy,” Hawkeye watched the purple hair princess shoots tons of magical light spheres into their enemies. She was clearly trigger happy, spamming her new-found powers that any enemy that happens to approach them. Or her the other way around. 

“Shut it, Hawkguy, I’m busy here!” She used another Holy Bolt on a sleeping fungus monster. Hawkeye didn’t blame the girl for her words. She was just having fun with her newfound magic. Honestly, he would do the same in her shoes.

“Congrats, Angela. Sucks your mom isn’t here to see you strut your stuff,” the thief chose to ignore her saying his name wrong. “But we should really get going. The fairy in my head is causing up a stir in the ol’ noggin.” Hawkeye poked his forehead, which the fairy, who forced him into this new journey, popped out from Hawkeye to glare at him.

“I am doing no such thing,” Faerie whined at her host. Her cheeks were pink and flushed from pouting, Hawkeye wanted to call her out on it so bad. Too cute. “Anyways…,” she turned her attention to the princess. 

“As much as it disturbs me…but, Hawkeye is right. We’re wasting time here,” Faerie continued. 

Angela sending out another Holy Ball at a couple of bats, twirled her body around to face Hawkeye and the fairy on top of his head. Letting out a sigh, she twirled her stick to strap it on her back. “Yeah, yeah.” She walked jogged to her new team. 

They had just defeated a giant spider and saved the one of Faerie’s friend named Lumina; giving them his power for Angela to abuse. They’ve been in this cave for what seems like hours.

“Oh…hey!”

“Huh?"

Angela bumped into the thief's shoulder. “ I said, hey." she sneered at him. "I said...what did you say about my mother?” Her voice quiet, but spiteful to tear Hawkeye a new one. When it came to the princess's mom, it was a very, very, touchy subject for her. The thief raised his hands as a blockade, an expression he means no harm.

“Your mom…oh! That, ugh…well…! Just that…it would be great to see you kicking all those monsters ass…,” the thief swore at the intimidating violet. “I mean…when we first met, you pretty much told me your ordeal with your predicament,” he started to sweat bullets the more her face got near his with that irritated look of hers. “Just earlier all you could do was whack enemies with your whacking stick…”

“It’s a stave,” she harshly corrected him. 

Faerie and Lumina watched the two heroes with great interest with great seats on top of their host hair.

“Watch him get slap silly,” Lumina whisper to Faerie, who wholeheartedly agrees. 

“Stave. Right.…,” the thief dropped his guard and put a hand on the princess's shoulder, causing the ice Altena native to flinch by his warm hands. “I’m just…you know…impressed.” Angela only shook her head at that. The guy was clearly trying to think out of a way from a bolt to his behind. 

“And not just because of your new power,” he noted. “But for saving my ass back with that scary spider.”

“Full Metal Hagger,” the fairies intervene. 

”Who cares?!" Hawk growled, rolling his eyes at both fairies.

“Hey, back to me!” The princess interjected. 

The thief focuses his attention back to the princess. "Thank you." Looking into her green-jeweled eyes. “For saving my behind.” And the thief actually meant that, too. There’s no way in hell he would have taken that beast alone, and tell the tale for another day. “Angela…I thought I was going to die on my very-forced,” he sneaked in, referring to his current passenger. “Journey to save my village. Wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to avenger my fallen brother," he chuckled a bit. "You're a badass."

Angela just glared at him before she started to laugh maniacally.

“No duh, Hawkeye, and your welcome by the way,” she huffed. “What’s this have to do with my mother?” She just knew this redundant partner had something stupid about her mother, despite their differences. Trying to sacrifice her and all… She should have known better to tell her past to a complete stranger, a thief no less. 

Hawkeye just gave the princess his trademark grin. “That’s she was totally wrong about you. You’re not useless. You’re freaking-amazing sorceress. And I wish your mom was here to see how foolish she was. I’m proud of you, Angie!”

A warm spike of admiration melted through the now thawed heart of the princess. “You’re proud…of me..?” She repeatably dumbly, eyes widening in a look of intense astonishment and achievement. How she always crave for those words, especially from her mother. But from a guy, she just met? Who was gracious enough to show her his appreciation for saving his life. A useless princess…maybe this Hawkguy wasn’t a pushover as she thought. Well, he was, but he sure knew how to kiss ass.

Hawkeye nudged her shoulder a bit, still wearing his grin. “You good there, Angie? I hope my sweet words didn’t break ya,” he chuckled. 

But she was never gonna let his ego get any bigger than it already is, thought the princess regaining her state of mind. She was positive he was saying these things to get on her good side. Although, it did seem a bit sincere. She slapped, playfully, his hand off her shoulder, and turned her body around not to face him. 

Hawkeye rubbed his hand pretending he was hurt by that, eyeing the princess sudden movements. Doing his hard hardest not to sulk in her glow.

“Yeah,” Angela spoke. “My mother would look so foolish right now if she saw what I just did…,” she gave the thief a quick glance and smiled. “Well, what we just did. Hawk…eye,” she paused and began to walk the path inside the cave.

“Be still my lonely heart,” Hawkeye grin twisting to a goofy smile, watching the princess leaving him behind. Both their fairies rolled their eyes at this, disappointed Hawkeye didn’t get killed.

“Oh, poo. I want my time back,” whined Lumina.

“Oh, Goddess, it’s gonna be even weirder inside Hawkeye’s head,” Faerie concluded.

“You coming or not, Hawkeye? We don’t have all day you know,” Angela chirped in a sweet voice. “Also…never call me Angie again,” she also warned, with whispers of threat in her tone.

This causes Hawkeye to stumble a bit before catching up to the princess, find their way back to the dead-end cave. 

“No promises, princess,” he shrugged his shoulders, earning a groan from his partner. 

“Ugh, whatever,” she rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. “Just so you know, if you slow me down, I’m totally leaving you in the dust, Hawkeye.”

“I would never.”

“Whatever….,” Angela muttered, restraining her from smiling. 

“What was that?”

“Ugh, finally we’re here!” Angela declared.

The two heroes finally made it to the path of the cave that was cut off. And with the help with the power of Faerie, she teleports the two-party members to the other side of the cave. Now they can officially move on with that obstacle in the way.

“Alright! On to-.”

“Look out!” Angela screamed, jumped in front of Hawkeye. Hawkeye watched in terror as Beast-man came running in. Angela had once again put her life on the line for the thief, as they both sparrow down, at the time, he thought their deaths. And if they somehow made it alive. He knew would do the same for sure. He would always have her side. Just like she does with him…when he doesn’t annoy her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Alright, alright leave the dork alone,” Angela finally stepping in between Hawkeye and the guards. The guards manage to cut down the ceiling fan and continue his hunt for Hawkeye. Luckily for him, Angela decided to step in after a good laugh at him.

Hawkeye behind the princess laughed at the angry guard. “Hey guards, I didn’t take any so-called treasure, as you swore to claim,” the thief shot fake frown, though there was a trace of lies in his conniving eyes. “Besides, even if I did…which I didn’t,” he quickly added it. “Riesz gave me the okay since, you know, me and my party save the day and all…”

“As if the princess would ever-wooo?!” The guards were suddenly thrown across the party room.

“Brother Hawkeye, sister Angela!” An excited Kevin returned from his sudden disappearance.

Hawkeye ran past Angela to pat Kevin in the head. “Right on cue!” He patted the half-blood with gratitude. 

“What’s wrong Kevin?” Angela walked to her crew, the princess notice Kevin’s head was looking a little bit different. “Kevin…is that new headgear?”

“Woo, how come I didn’t notice that?!” Hawkeye gawked. “We can totally sell-gahh!” Angela’s stave manage to hit Hawkeye in the back of the head.

Kevin blushing wildly from the pats from Hawkeye. As much as he was enjoying the patting from his brother in arms, he wanted to tell his story. “Ye-yes…! Friend Riesz gave me hers as a gift!” Kevin was rocking the exact same headpiece as the princess of the castle green wings and everything. He was poking at it, jumping in excitement.” 

“I was playing with…Elliot! And…Riesz came to thank me….,” he started to explain. “She said…thank you, Kevin! You are…my friends…and heroes!”

“She gave you her headgear as a gift, eh?” She picked up her weapon, running a hand through her hair. Kevin nodded excitedly to this.

“It’s neat, yes? Friend Elliot thinks so! So I take it!” 

“Yeah, it’s totes adorable.” She leaned up her feet to rub Kevin's head. “Right, Hawkeye?” 

“Yup…,” the thief getting up from up the floor, rubbing the bump he received from the princess. Despite the pain, he could tell Kevin really liked his gift. Even with all the treasure he stole, I mean…he took with consent from Riesz’s castle. Kevin wasn’t one who desired treasure, women, men, or any those lustful things. Just friendship. How can someone be so strong and innocent at the same time? 

“Look awesome there, buddy,” Hawkeye closed his eyes with a smile, his mind dripping into his past events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"For a scary harpy...she is still beautiful," praised Hawkeye hiding behind a rock, being memorized by Harcypete. Watching it use it's supersonic to torment his party.

"Now it's not the time Hawkeye," shouted the class 2 (light) sorceress. Along with Hawkeye, who was now a (Dark) Ninja, and Kevin a (light) monk. Despite the changes, they were still struggling with this giant harpy. Angela pointed her staff at the enemy. Her stave shining bright. “Earthquake!” She commanded, as her stave produced shock waves at the Harcypete, smirking seeing the giant harpy taking a dose of her earth magic. With the addition of their new party member Kevin, the three heroes manage to find themselves into another cave called Gusthall. And just like any other cave they've been through, there were more obstacles in their way. 

Poor Kevin was dodging from the Harpy's piercing claws, as he was struggling through his bag to find use more mole claws. "Eep!"

Angela distant herself from her party to get a clear shot for the fugly harpy. She, Kevin, and Hawkeye were pretty beat up and exhausted by this point. They’ve been battling this chicken head for a long while. All she wanted was some damn R and R. "Earthquake," she twirled her stave.

When Harcypete got shot by Angela’s earth magic, both Kevin and Hawkeye saw their chance. Hawkeye moving away from his hiding spot, Kevin luckily manages to find himself a mole claw for the all-out attack. Kevin seeing the harpy falling to the ground, took his chance and slashed a furry of his claws into the enemy's skin. 

Hawkeye, holding both his daggers tightly before slashing the Harcypete’s in the throat area, causing the harpy to scream in more pain from both attacks. Thank Goddess Angela was pretty much their enforcer. Angela chanting up for another attack, hoping it would be her last earthquake to end this fight. Hawkeye continued to slash the harpy with the lack of any earth material on him, helping as much as he could. Even if his attacks were barley affecting the beast

Not wanting to show anymore type of weakness, Harcypete swung her claw to grab Kevin by the arm forcefully. She'll be damn if she loses to some nobodies. Her nails penetrating the poor beast's skin. Angela stopped her chant after seeing the horrible act. “Kevin! Shit,” the violet princess cursing up a storm. She couldn't continue her last spell with Kevin being a hostage. "Shit, shit, shit!! What do I do, uuuuughhhh?!"" 

“Eeep, augh...no....I'm..I'm....O-Oo-okay, augh…?!” Kevin was trying to put on a tough guy act for his friends, but no act could hide the pain he was enduring. “Let…go…let go!” Kevin roared at the Harcypete. The Harpy laughed, squeezing Kevin's arm with all its strength. “Please....stop....no-no more!!"” He pleaded with no luck, punching the with his free arm for the harpy to let go of him. "It hurts so much...-"

“Screw it,” the princess grunted, in an attempted to reach Kevin. She was horribly trying to run to his rescue, but the princess was staggering to move any faster. She used to much magic, and too many bruises from Harcypete's wind missiles. “Hawkeye!” The princess pleased

“Say no more!” Hawkeye stopped himself from slashing the harpy any further. He could see his attacks weren't doing much. And now he heard his resident princess screaming for him to save Kevin quickly and fast. If the desperate pleading from her wasn't another tear-jerker for him, it was seeing his new buddy being in pain. "I got this...!

“Let go, let go!” Kevin bewildered in a scream, as he kept slashing with claws at Harcypete’s grip. He kept looking back at the laughing with every second, scared, frighting as he watches the harpy slowly flapping it's wing to fly soon. The half-blood beast-man was sweating bullets, fearing that he wasn't feeling much of his arm any longer. “Let go, please!” 

And before the harpy could feel even begin to flap it's wings from the ground, Hawkeye manage to produce another clone of himself. "Shadow Clash," both Hawkeye and his clone stabbed and sliced right through the Harpy's grip onto Kevin, letting the boy go. 

"Now, Angie!" Hawkeye immediately stopped his attack, his clone furiously continues his barrage. He grabbed Kevin by his good arm to get closer to Angela. He runs towards her, poor Kevin holding his bad-bleeding arm, not trying to slow Hawkeye down with his damages.

"Earthquake!" With all the mana she had left inside of her, she sent a shock wave once more to the giant-flying bitch. Harcypete felt the fissure of her spell and the continued pained from Hawkeye's clone, it echoed its last scream and got obliterated. "I did it-oh, no," Angela catching her breath, now realizing her last attack not only killed the harpy, but the cave was effective by her earthquake with its own. "No, no, no..." 

“Woo there, Kev!" Hawkeye chuckled, too busy being bear-hugged by Kevin's good arm to notice their situation. Instead of healing his obvious bleeding arm, he chose to hug his new friend in a very much appreciated gratitude. "Thank you, thank you," the prince beast repeated. He thought he was a goner. He too didn't notice the ground shaking or fallen rocks. 

"No time guys, this place is about to be a cave-in," she injected herself from Kevin smothering Hawkeye any further. "We need to get the hell out of here, now!" Kevin was so happy that he was free, so full of joy, he snapped out of it as soon as he Angela mad voice came. And without a second look, Kevin holding the thief, he manage to use his teeth to grab Angela by her dress, earning him an "eep". Grabbing her as well. Despite the damage in the fight, Kevin was still a strong boy. With all his beast-man strength, he made sure to run out of the cave with his friends. 

After the shock waves from the explosion towards the cave, the three heroes manage to catch their breath and earned themselves some R and R on the floor. 

Hawkeye was on his knee, trying so hard not to fall on his face. Angela was on her back on the disgusting ground but was too damn tired and icky to care at the moment. She just was glad to be alive and her dress not being torn by Kevin's teeth.

“You losers alright…?” The princess asked her companions, with ragged breath. She tilts her face to the side to look at the thief. "That was pretty cool what you did back there, Hawk. 

As Angela's concern and compliment warmed the thief, he couldn’t quite manage a smirk for his favorite princess. “You know me…heh,” he coughs dryly. “I cheat death in every corner…,” he hesitantly, trying to muster up a smile to assure his friends he was decent.

“Lucky him,” Angela rolled eyes, but happy to hear the thief was fine to make crappy jokes. "Kevin was lucky that we manage to save his ass, huh." She turns his head to face the young beast-man, to which she gasped at the sight of Kevin was crying. And not in the form of being happy, but in complete despair. “Kevin, what’s wrong?” Angela asked, even Hawkeye turned his view to Kevin with concern. "It's your arm, right? Quickly heal yourself!"

Kevin shook his head, wiping his face with his arm. “No...not arm....Nu…nuthin’…!” Kevin swore. He was clearly upset but, not from his arm which was already being healed by his monk magic. He didn’t want his new allies to worry about him any futher. “I…I’m fine…I promise…! Not like…I’m mad at self for getting us almost killed…,” the young man told on himself. “I’m so…so…,” he was showering crocodile tears. “Stupid…stupid….stupid!”

Both Angela and Hawkeye stared at Kevin, both trying to think about what to say. With both of them looking at each other before laughing out loud, causing Kevin to momentarily stop shedding tears. He sniffed at them in confusion. 

“Geez, Kevin, you’re such a baby!” Angela uses her stave to get herself off the floor, dragging herself to sit next to Kevin. Hawkeye chuckled, but not without coughing a bit. He follows the magic-user lead to Kevin and sat on the other side of him.

“Smooth words there, princess,” Hawkeye said sarcastically, earning a glare from the princess to shut his mouth and let her speak.

“Kevin no baby,” the beast-man pouted, sniffling. “I’m a beast-man…and stupid-Owie!” He earned a whack in the head by Angela. 

“Shut up and let me finish talking, dork,” Angela demanded, as she put a hand on his lean shoulders. “I’m about to say something embarrassing,” she stuck her tongue out playfully. “Listen Kevin..first thing first.” She cleared her throat, closing her eyes, a small blush crept on her cheeks.

“You’re not stupid, you hear me?!” She shouted at the beast-man’s ear, causing the beast-man so flinch of the sheer amount of her voice. “Never say that again! You just save our asses out there! You saved the day! We would be dead if it wasn’t for your power, stuuu-err, I mean, Hawkeye!”

“Did you just use my name as a euphemism for an insult?!” Hawkeye was appalled by this, putting a hand on his chest. 

“Kevin, you’re a hero,” she was completely ignoring the thief. “Yeah, you became a hostage, so what? Hawkeye over almost gets us kill every day when he opens his big mouth,” she told the beast-man, hearing Hawkeye yelling, hey! “Look, Kevin, you’re not stupid. You’re crazy powerful, totes cool, and have awesome hair,” she playfully punched Kevin’s shoulder. 

“Although, I really wish you let me do something about those split ends of yours,” she added, which Kevin frowned at that. “Anyways,” she continued. “What I’m trying to say it….oh Goddess….I’m proud of you…we’re proud of you,” she was referring to the thief. She leaned her body to rest on Kevin. 

“Sure are, Kev,” Hawkeye slapped the beast-man’s back. “Plus, because of your heroics…,” he digs through his pocket pulling out coins. “We got some major payday, and luckily for you, I’m in the mood to share for your great work.”

Kevin only shook his head at Hawkeye, causing the thief to frown thinking he might have said something wrong. “Kevin…I…don't...need treasure…,” he spoke softly. Angela looked at Kevin, looking at the young’s man facial expression. “Happy…I am…to help is all..,” he smiled happily, as tears were once falling down his puffy eyes.

“Friends…are way better than treasure!”

That causes both Angela and Hawkeye to blush heavily at this. Angela closing her eyes to restrain herself from shedding a single tear. Hawkeye twirling his purple ponytail with an illuminating smile.

“Ugh, gross, this is getting too mushy for me,” Angela complained but was laughing, sneering across Hawkeye. She wasn’t gonna cry, it was what she repeated to herself. “You’re fine now, right?!”

“Yes,” Kevin sniffed, giving the princess a hug, but made sure not to bear hug it. Waving his now healed arm.

Hawkeye smiled as he got himself up to walk around his teammates, his hands finding a resting spot on Kevin's head. “Shouldn't we have a new spirit guy, whatever, by now?" 

And as soon as Hawkeye finished his sentence, a blue mana spirit appeared in front of the party with a big smile. "Well, hello there, I am Slyphid! Thank you all for freeing me,-" 

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome," Angela cut off the blue mana spirit. "I'm so tired," she whined. "And sweaty...and sticky, ugh...," Kevin nodded at her complaining. Hawkeye and aappearing Faerie apologized to their new companion on the princess's rudness. Angela on the other hand kept ongoing. “Yeah, my body is completely drained from doing the most work. So one of you guys has to-eeek!” Before Angela could finish, Kevin threw her on his shoulder. “I got you, sister Angela!”

“Woo!” Kevin manages to pick up Hawkeye on his other side, grinning as if he just won the whole world. Hawkeye was squirming. “Kevin, warn a guy next time!”

The half-blood laughed, his laughter so loud it brought more harpies, knights and enemies to find them. 

“SHIT.” 

"So, do you guys want a powerup or not?" Slyphid pouted. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Tell Riesz-chan we shall have a date when the circumstance isn’t so dire.”

“Then, and only then, you guys have my permission to kill Hawkeye if he ever gets an inch close to Riesz.”

“Bye, Wind Kingdom, goodbye Elliot, goodbye, Riesz! 

“Living in Hawkeye’s head for these past months has been quite a ride,” Faerie popped out from the thief’s head all of the sudden. Reliving Hawkeye’s memories made her feel emotional and stressful. “I hate it.”

“You’ll get use it,” Hawkeye smiled, hearing a groaning; I know, from his passenger.

Hawkeye, Angela, and Kevin said their goodbye to the people of Laurent after a fun party and some good rest, it was time to continue their quest. After a conversation with Hawkeye’s friend Nikita about fighting Bill and Ben, the gang finds themselves on a ship to set sail to their next destination.

A creepy ship.

An empty looking ship.

A suspicious ship. 

“That captain,” Angela frowned, she was still wearing her regular outfit, so was the others, but now were preparing to go to bed. “Seemed off,” the princess voiced her concerns to her squad.

Hawkeye popped off his shoes and hopped onto the bed, giving Angela a confused look. “Why? Cause he offers us a free ridge? That he knows we’re heroes, and heroes shouldn’t have to pay for anything, since, well, you know…we’re saving the world?” Hawkeye felt anything they got for free what justified, they risk their lives for magic-sake. “That’s a win in my book, Angie!”

Angela’s mind went on to think of her strangling the thief for that nickname, but decided she was too tired and would let him live another day. She snarled at the thief and follow his routine of taking off her boots and getting onto her bed. 

“Sleep with one eye open….and, no! The captain was weird with that deep voice of his…his eyes. I don’t know, felt empty,” she said in a low, angry tone. She wasn’t going to speak loudly for the possible enemy to hear. “And the ship itself….”

“What about it,” Hawkeye asked laying his head on the pillow. 

“Haunted…it is,” Kevin spoke from underneath the covers of his bed. “G-g-g-ggg-ghost! I saw them…,” he was shivering inside his covers, peaking out sometimes to see if they were going to get him. “Not scare…but…scare…need to pee!”

“Well,” Angela yawned. “Yeah, it looks seriously haunted, but I didn’t see any ghost…” The ship itself looked dead, dusty, and people most likely died in them. Triple D’s that was a huge factor why Angela wasn’t feeling relax at all. But she didn’t see a ghost…yet. “But, as far as we know Kevin...he hasn’t lied before. Still, take him to bathroom Hawkeye, I don’t need to see him piss on the bed,” she ordered. 

“Relax Angela, Kevin is just a bit paranoid,” Hawkeye’s eyes were practically closed, his body tucked in his cover and was ready to fall asleep any second. “You don’t need me to escort you, right buddy?”

“Please…,” the beast-man begged, which was all Hawkeye needed to loudly sigh. Hawkeye was tired and just wanted to go to sleep in peace. But, hearing Kevin’s voice trembling-cracking voice was a sign he truly was scared out of pants. He couldn’t say no to him. Slapping his face, Hawkeye hopped off from his bed and put his shoes back on. 

“Let’s go bud-woo!” Hawkeye fumbled as Kevin was on his back, eye closed, holding for dear life.

“Thank you, brother Hawkeye, I love you!” Kevin thanked the thief, rubbing his face on Hawkeye’s cheek.

“I…love you, too, Kev…,” Hawkeye trying not to cry from the pain from his face about to start a fire. “Slow down a bit, bud.”

Angela smiled at the thief as she was happy she didn’t have to whack him to follow her orders. She was the team leader despite following Hawkeye in his journey. But she would be lying if it didn’t find the scene with Kevin showing his affection to Hawkeye heart whelming. Shit, it was downright adorable.

“Hell, I’ll tag along,” Angela smiled, getting off her bed and putting on her boots. “We’re a team. If one goes, we all go,” she walked to her companions, hooking her arm with Hawkeye’s arm.

To Navarl native, the sensation of Angela's arm around his was giving his inside and outside a fuzzy, butterfly feeling. He wasn’t too sure what this feeling was, but it was strong, and something he knew he could easily accept, whatever it was. 

Kevin started to cry even more. “You are…so kind! I will never forget this…I love you, Angela!” Angela chucked at the young beast, wiping his face with her free hand.

“Good-I mean, cool,” Hawkeye blushed, glancing between his two partners. “Let’s roll.” Angela was the first to pull the door open, only to reveal a pack of monsters. Some were green humanoid ones, some were ones with horns and the rest…zombies. The un-dead to be exact. Yup, zombies was in front of them.

“...….….,” both parties merely starred at each other for what seems like hours, but really, a minute. Neither side spoke, made a movement, or any attempts to attack…till a zombie decided to speak up.

“Yeah, …we thought you were asleep…guess now you guys know we’re gonna eat ya…so…”

“AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHH!!” Kevin pierced through the monster that was blocking the doorway, going on a freight rampage. As the monster started to regenerate, Angela grabbed her stave and screamed.

“Holy Bolts!!” 

After beating down, killing, chopping down the monsters, while recovering Kevin back, the trio were reunited once again. After some investigation in the library, they found out they were inside the legendary ghost ship. Hawkeye deeply apologizes to the group for his mistake, having Angela give him a direct, I told you so, with every step. Kevin, the poor soul, was having a heart attack with each monster that were trying to attack them. If it wasn’t for Angela and Hawkeye holding his hand the whole time, he would probably be eaten alive by now. 

The group manages to find a room, where the gang learned from Faerie that the ghost ship was more than meets the eye. A mana stone was inside the ship and the cause of this zombie army. How ironic, they the trio thought. But of course, which each place they arrive at, shit gets worst. And by that, figuring out the puzzle of rearranging the cursed books, getting tricked by a ghost man to take his curse, leaving the unfortunate Hawkeye to take his place. 

“Looks like you’re gonna have to stay in that spot for a bit, Hawkeye. At least, until we find the of the mana stone .” Faerie patting Hawkeye’s face, showing her sympathy for the poor thief. She flew inside Kevin’s head. She needed a host. And with Hawkeye down for the count, Kevin was the only viable choice. Angela wouldn’t let the fairy ever get insider her head, after that one incident in an inn.

Hawkeye taps his right foot on the wooden floor, his arm crossed in front of his chest, rocking his slick grin. “I might be stuck here and possibly die…,” he laughed with uncertainty. “Or, maybe…just maybe…I could-”

“No, you’re definitely stuck there,” Faerie popped out of Kevin’s head. “Unless…,” she looked at Angela and Kevin. “You guys want to switch with him. The curse is for one person and can be easily traded, as seen with the ghost man before and who is now free doing who knows what,” she informed the two.

“Really…?” Hawkeye lit up, looking at his companions with a hopeful smile.

“Yup, yup,” the fairy nodded. “Any takers?”

Angela was the first walk up to Hawkeye, grabbing his arm to hold his hand with hers. The thief felt his heart beating fast as soon as she gripped his hand. There’s goes that feeling again. 

“We’ll miss you,” Angela denying any chance of her and him switching places.

“I’ll never forget you, brother Hawkeye!” Kevin waved at the thief as if they were never going to see him again.

Hawk snatched his hand away from the princess angrily, his grin turned into an annoyed frown. “And you call me the worst, you guys are straight heartless!” The audacity thought Hawkeye, to think his friends would be this cruel to him. “I can’t believe you’re leaving me here to die!”

“I can’t believe you actually think that.” Angela frowned at the thief.

“Huh?” Hawkeye has taken back by her words.

“You idiot. Just because we won’t switch with you, doesn’t mean we’re going to leave you here to die,” she poked his chest in a rude matter. “It means, we’re gonna kick some dead-butt and set you free, smart ass!”

“Yes, yes, that’s right!” Kevin pumped his hand in the air. “Hawkeye, Angela, Faerie…is same....like...Karl was….kin!”

“As if…I would ever leave you behind me…,” she mutters loudly. And she intends to keep that promise as long as she lived, it wasn’t that long ago she felt nothing for this man, but months have fly by then. And before she knew it, they were the best of friends. Including Kevin. Each time she learned knew magic, there they were, Hawkeye and Kevin cheering her on.

Also, Hawkeye saved her as much she did since she saved his life in the waterfall cave from before. She would never. She couldn’t believe he actually thought that. Angela bit down her down lip, a small trace of blood dripped. 

He is a forever cocky flirt, and with all her power, and the help of her little brother Kevin, Hawkeye will stay-live that way for the rest of his life. “I’ll kill anyone who tried to stop me from protecting you…idiot.”

“They’ll have to kill me first!”

“Sister…Angela…?” Kevin not to sure what to say beyond her name.

“Angela…,” Faerie muttered, surprised by Angela’s sudden choice of words, it wasn’t like her to talk like that.

“Woo-woo, Angela!” Hawkeye’s shout broke Angela’s negative thinking from deteriorating even further with her threats of killing. “Hey now.”

Angela jumped a bit when Hawkeye has both her hands covered with his. Causing her expression to change from serious to surprised. The feeling of his hands on her was so weird to Angela. Her face was matching up with a tomato, with her dark thoughts depleting the thief's eye bored into hers. Her throat began to dry up as if she couldn’t speak at the moment, and her body felt sweaty. When did it get so muggy in here?

The thief didn’t say anything moment to give the princess a hard look and shook his head. “I know you guys would never leave me behind. Just joking. I will forever trust you guys with my life. If I didn’t, I would never have this fun journey with you guys.”

Kevin watching the two felt a strong whirl of emotion tugging at his stomach, gripping at him with no chance of release. Angela, Hawkeye, and even Faerie were his family and he meant it. From hearing Hawkeye basically giving them his blessing to fight for his freedom was crushing baby heart. He wanted to cry, but the time was not it. Not yet. He would wait till after his friend is free. Once Angela gets welcome back home, and Hawkeye clears his name. Then, he would cry like a baby…cause it would be the tears of victory.

“What do you mean, even me, Kevin?!” Faerie shouted inside Kevin’s head, scaring the poor lad. The young beast forgot the small creature can hear his thought. “You didn’t mention my goal!”

Hawkeye’s expression changed from concern to his winning grin. “Don’t have too much fun without me. See you guys soon,” he winked smoothly, unlacing his fingers to politely push her away from his spot. Resorting Angela to sadly lose that new sensation she was getting from him. 

Hawkeye smiled at his team as if he was telling them he will be waiting, stay safe, and make sure Kevin doesn’t do anything too crazy.

“Yea…I-I, I mean, of course, du-dummy!” She said quickly turning away from looking at the thief, slamming her hands onto her burning cheeks. She cursed how seductive his stupid smile has become. “Let’s go, Kevin!” She began to run out of the room with strong determination, and a new feeling she would like to explore one day once this mess is over. 

Catching his breath from the jump scare from Faerie, the monk quickly follows Angela behind her. “Yes, mam! Be safe, brother!” Kevin shouted before he and the princess disappeared from his sight, leaving the thief to be alone with his thoughts.

“Looks like my heart was the one to be stolen this time,” he rubbed his nose in embarrassment, as he sat down patiently for his family to return.


End file.
